A considerable amount of effort is required for the correct placement, fabrication, and installation of pipes that convey liquid, gas, and occasionally solid materials. It is important that the location of pipes within an area be determined accurately so that a contractor can use this information to correctly cut and install additional pipes that extend between the pipes. Inaccurate measurements can lead to waste of time, materials, manpower, and a higher cost.